Gamma
(Forward) |number = 10 |element = Wood |team = *'Protocol Omega 3.0' (captain) *'El Dorado Team 02' |seiyuu = Tai Yuuki |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime = Episode 017 (Chrono Stone)}} Gamma (ガンマ, Ganma) is one of the main antagonists and captain of Protocol Omega 3.0 in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. Later on, he plays as a forward for El Dorado Team 02. Profile Appearance Gamma has cream-colored spiky hair. He has pale white skin and blue eyes. When he was Mixi Maxed with Zanark Avalonic, his skin becomes tanned and his eyes turn scarlet red. Also, his hair becomes blue and his captain's band becomes pink. Personality Gamma is rather narcissistic and arrogant. He dislikes Beta and often argues with her, to the point of having to be stopped by Alpha. He also dislikes the idea of Shindou Takuto being the captain of El Dorado Team 02 and refuses to listen to what he says at first. When taken over by Zanark, he becomes completely and utterly devoted to him, referring to him as 'Zanark-sama' and agreeing with everything he says. It later made him be rather reckless too, as seen when he kicked the ball at Zanark in an attempt to subdue him. In the Chrono Stone game, Gamma is shown a bit more childish than in the anime, as when he discovered that Zanark was at Feida's side during Ragnarok, he tried to attack him, only to be held off by his teammates. In the anime, he's only angry and says that it's ridiculous for him to join back and he would never agree to Zanark joining. Plot Sengoku Era Gamma first appeared in episode 17, after Protocol Omega 2.0 lost against Raimon. After a small talk with Beta about the fact that she's a captain, he and the members of Protocol Omega 2.0 went back to El Dorado's command center. France Era In episode 18, he appeared in Inazuma Town, and brainwashed some teenagers who later played against some of Raimon's players. Afterwards in the episode, he sent Dorimu, Gaura, Zanou and Neira to the MUGEN Prison, replacing them with Galling, Rujiku, Dhanna and Bahamusu. He along with Protocol Omega 3.0, arrived in Jeanne d'Arc's era, but someone attacked Gamma using his own Sphere Device. The person was later revealed to be Zanark Avalonic, a S-Rank criminal who escaped from the MUGEN Prison. Gamma and his team tried to stop him, but a purple ray appeared from Zanark's mouth and completely beat them. After that, Zanark launched a blue ray from his mouth, Mixi Maxing a part of his energy with Protocol Omega 3.0's members, and also putting them under his control. In episode 19, he trained in the forest with the rest of the team, with Zanark commanding their training. As this one asked him if they could beat Raimon, he answered they would be able to do so with Zanark's huge power. In episode 20, Gamma and Protocol Omega 3.0 play against Raimon. He easily passed through Tsurugi and Shindou's steal attempt, used his keshin, Jinrou Lycaon, and easily scored a goal, breaking through the adverse defense. In episode 21, he quickly stole the ball from Tsurugi and tried to dribble past him. As he advanced through the field, he said that this was the result from receiving Zanark's energy. He later passed the ball to Kuosu, starting a sequence of passes that ended with Orca. At the end of the match, he, along with his teammates, were sent to an unknown place by Zanark. Ragnarok Tournament In episode 39, he reappeared with the others El Dorado captains. As he saw Raimon's players, he smiled cruelly. Later, Sakamaki Togurou announced the members of El Dorado Team 02, of which he would be the coach, and Gamma was placed in it. Sakamaki then said Shindou would be the captain, which made Gamma dislike that idea. Afterwards, El Dorado Team 02 started training. Kurama tried to steal the ball from him, but he didn't succeed in, making Gamma tease about a such failed move. Shindou ordered him to pass the ball to Kariya, as Beta was going to steal the ball from him, but Gamma ignored it. However, Beta still got the ball from him. Amagi started being rude, saying he should have heard Shindou's orders, but Gamma answered even if they are at the same side, he would not play with Raimon's players. That made Amagi furious and he said they would not win against Feida, but Alpha intervened. At the end, Gamma asked if it just wasn't better to play as they want, and later teased Beta about her failed shoot. In episode 40, Gamma was part of the El Dorado Team 02 meeting. As Beta was going to leave, Gamma declared she was fleeing because she was scared of the Second Stage Children's unknown abilities. She answered saying she had already told them her level up in the MUGEN Prison, which made Gamma laugh about it. Alpha intervened once again and said it wasn't necessary to stay there. Gamma said even Alpha could not be under-estimated, and the Protocol Omega members then left the meeting. In episode 42, after Meia and Giris appeared, Gamma added to Alpha there was a problem, as they also are developers of the destructive weapons, and their abilities are completely unknown too. Later, as Zanark Avalonic said he would be part of El Dorado Team 02 too, Gamma got mad about it, but Zanark would still play with them. The match then started. Shindou immediately used his tactic, Kami no Takuto, but Gamma didn't listen to his orders and continued advancing through the field. Beta said he was just bragging and ordered him to pass her the ball, but Gamma did the same. However, Meia easily got the ball from him and launched a counter-attack, to finally score Giru's first goal using Dead Future with her lover, Giris. The match continued with Shindou passing the ball to Alpha, but Beta was fast enough to get it. Though, she couldn't control it clearly and Gamma caught it, but an adverse player got it again from him. Later, hearing Zanark's speech, Gamma laughed and said despite his huge power, he would not be able to pass them, until Zanark did it. He kept playing alone and when Gamma asked him to pass him the ball, Zanark did it roughly, shooting in his face. It almost injured him, but permitted Zanark to be in front of the goal to make a shoot. Afterwards, as Rujiku got injured by Meia's and Giris' combination hissatsu, he immediately ran towards his teammate. In episode 43, Gamma added to the halftime talk between El Dorado Team 02 they could definitively not understand each other, to be then stopped by Shindou's sayings about what they thought of themselves. He finally had to agree to Shindou, as they had to win against Giru, or Ragnarok would end with Feida's victory. He got mad against Zanark once again, but Shindou stopped them, and the second half then started. As the El Dorado Team 02 captain used Kami no Takuto again, Gamma wasn't able to receive Beta's pass as he wasn't fast enough to do so. Later, while Shindou tried to understand the numbers that Sakamaki gave to him, Gamma was trying to dribble Chel and Mido, but ended up having to pass the ball back to Alpha. Shindou finally got the meaning of these numbers and used a new tactic, Kami no Takuto FI. Using the statistics of the three Protocol Omega captains, he made them be able to make passes with each other and ordered them to score. Alpha agreed, saying they had to combine their powers, and they used Shoot Command 24, which scored the first goal of El Dorado Team 02. Along with Beta and Alpha, Gamma thanked Shindou for helping them. The match continued and Shindou used his tactic another time, which successfully succeeded. At the end of the match, El Dorado Team 02 won 4-3 due to Shindou's Setsuna Boost, Beta's Shoot Command K02 and Zanark's mighty shoot. After the match, the three Protocol Omega captains came to see Shindou. Gamma said they would have won more easily if he had been the captain, to which Shindou agreed and smiled to it. In episode 47, Gamma and the other El Dorado administrators visited Raimon when Fei Rune officially came back. The three told what was on their mind and made everyone laugh. Gamma continued talking but got stopped by Beta's comment. Game appearance Character avatar Wii avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Gamma, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Dhanna (Protocol Omega's Community Master at Okinawa Beach) *'Player': Rujiku (Protocol Omega's Community Master at Okinawa Beach) *'Photo': Oasis of the Future City (未来都市のオアシスの写真, taken at the park where Nanobana Kinako and Asurei Rune first met) *'Record': Complete Special Training (特訓コンプリート, do every training available in the game at least one time) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 6000 Kizuna points. Be aware that, in order to make him a scoutable option, at least 5 characters has to be recruited first from the Protocol Omega's teams. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Normal form In the Big Bang version of the game, Gamma can be recruited by selecting him as one of the players that will join Earth Eleven for the Grand Celesta Galaxy. Otherwise, in order to recruit Gamma, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Route Craft License (ルートクラフト免許証, randomly dropped by Protocol Omega at Dr. Crossword Arno's taisen route) *'Photo': Gymnasium's Stage (体育館の壇上からの写真, taken at Raimon's Gymnasium) *'Photo': Steel Tower's City View (鉄塔からの風景写真, taken from the steel tower) *'Photo': Construction Materials (工事用資材の写真, taken in Inazuma Town's outskirts) After this, he can be scouted. Be aware that, in order to make him a scoutable option, at least 10 other members has to be recruited first from El Dorado. Mixi Max form Gamma can be randomly dropped by a special Gacha Machine on Sandorius that is liberated after Ixal Fleet has been defeated in the story mode. Additionally, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Crafted Bike Model (バイククラフトの模型, randomly dropped from Zanark Domain at Arno's left taisen route) *'Photo': Steel Tower's City View (鉄塔からの風景写真, taken from the steel tower) *'Photo': Construction Materials (工事用資材の写真, taken in Inazuma Town's outskirts) *'Photo': Big Catch Flag (大漁旗の写真, taken in dorm car 2 of the Galaxy Nauts Gou) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * Best match Mixi Max * ** ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Best match Mixi Max * ** Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'CS Boss Charas' *'Groves N' *'Omega Elites' Trivia *Gamma (γ) is the third letter of the Greek alphabet. *Gamma, in physics, is actually a type of electromagnetic wave, while the other two rays are Alpha and Beta. *He has the habit of saying "Smart". *According to Sakamaki Togurou, the numbers 45 and 50, which he gave to Shindou, are determined by the percentage of possession and speed of the ball. These two numbers mean that Gamma has great ball control. *Out of all the Protocol Omega captains, Gamma is the only one who received a Mixi Max. **Also, he is the only one that didn't use his Keshin Armed. Navigation Category:Captains Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Keshin users Category:Mixi Max users